Issue 2
Issue 2 is the second issue of the ''28 Days Later'' comic series, released in August, 2009. Synopsis Picking up directly where Issue 1 left off, after Hirsch's close encounter with two infected, Selena, Clint and the group immediately flee for a nearby abandoned hotel as another infected arrives and gives pursuit. The group just escape into the hotel from the infected, with Selena narrowly saving Randall's life in the process, then set about getting to Sumburgh to catch Clint's friend's boat to the mainland in time. Selena and a reluctant Derrick head out into the hotel's car park to hotwire a van for the group to reach Sumburgh in, while the others stay behind in the hotel to find weapons. Outside the hotel, Derrick hotwires a van while Selena holds the attacking infected off, then suddenly drives off without Selena, seemingly leaving her and the group behind. Back in the hotel, while Hirsch and Trina are searching on their own through the hotel for weapons, Hirsch hears someone moaning and stumbles down a dark elevator shaft, the bottom of which they find is filled with infected. Hirsch immediately climbs out to safety, and he and Trina run back to find the rest of the group as the infected emerge from the shaft after them. Back in the hotel's car park, just as the infected are about to overrun Selena, Derrick suddenly returns in the van, saving Selena's life, and rams it straight through the doors into the hotel. As the infected follow Hirsch and Trina back to where the group is, the group all immediately pile into the back of the van as it drives off; with Selena saving Clint's life in the process. As the van drives off, after Selena checks that no-one got infected, she and Clint discuss the friction between her and Derrick. Clint tells Selena that Derrick to has trust issues, as once when Derrick and his crew were in Iraq and separated from their unit, their were captured by insurgents and everyone except Derrick was executed before the unit found them. Once the group reach a deserted Sumburgh, they find that Clint's boat hasn't yet arrived, so they hole up in an abandoned local pub for the night until the boat arrives. While Randall, Trina and Acorn begin a Texas Hold'em poker game, Derrick brings up driving away from Selena back at the car park with her, and assures her that he wasn't abandoning her and was trying to help. The two sort out their differences over a drink, before joining in the groups poker game, while Hirsch goes off to try and find an extra shoe (having lost his previous one after the infected encounter in the hotel's elevator shaft). Suddenly, Hirsch comes back in being attacked by an infected, which Selena swiftly kills. However, a horrified Hirsch then reveals to the group that he was wounded when he was attacked, and thus is infected. Cover prints and formats C2a.jpg|Cover A of Issue 2 c2b.jpg|Cover B of Issue 2 c2c.jpg|Cover C of Issue 2 c2print2.jpg|Second print of Issue 2 Characters *Selena *Clint Harris *Derrick *Hirsch *Trina *Acorn *Randall Category:Books Category:Comic series